


Soiled Feathers

by Nefe28ostar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefe28ostar/pseuds/Nefe28ostar
Summary: Years of bowing excruciatingly to your every command has scorched me, singed my churning stomach until i find my self buckling at your waiting feet wantongly. Your succulent tongue has become my leash, my cord of destruction, my line of hope. You Ciel Phantomhive has sullied the darkness with in me; driving my tainted soul away only to have it replaced by your very own perverted version. And alarmingly I find my self staring into now awoken, captivating eyes, that not only scorns me but also mirrors my own twisted pleasures..... And it makes me wonder- Who truly is the demonic one of us two????





	1. Soiled Feathers

A/N... Basically I'm brain storming here guys... Just short kinda dark fic that's been on the back burners for a while... Hope you enjoy and if Sebastian's thoughts leaves you confused then hoorah! I've done my job... He's technically battling a surge of emotions that leaves him feeling like crap so yeah, you should be confused... Songs 'How'd you love' by Sundown and 'serenity' by Godsmack were part of my inspiration...the other half compliments of my always calculative brain....

\--------------------------π-------------------------

"Any one.. Isn't there any one that can save me.. Please?.. Somebody...?"..... 

His cries from a time long  past still echoes my already cluttered mind. The sweet torture and groaning mess he became during those frightening seconds whence his short existence was threatened brought fourth my presence.. Small dainty hands clutching away at nothing, searching relentlessly for something his God would never give until the moment his misty ceruleans beheld my stature... I could never forget that moment, the sheer helplessness he exuded as we forged our contact before I slaughtered the insolent lot that sought hell's master's approval... Such foolish acts would never and had never roused Lucifer's attention.. ..

After my grand show of strength and Worth I took the small now rendered unconscious child and nestled him carefully within the vast expanse of my feathery wings; sooth tainted digits began to idly play curiously with his slumbering features until finally, his eyes were once more blessing the world with their beauty... What a splendid meal I knew he'd be, yet when the moment arrived for our talk, this child, this small fragile looking human garnered my curiosity with the one favor I had not seen coming... Revenge... What use would a child of his years have for such a corrupt thing?... But need he did have and revenge became the word with which an accord was struck between a young anguish soaked Earl and his new demonic Butler... The Faustian contract branded his eye and my hand. The seal of the underworld, of hellfire and hopelessness tied us both together in that very moment... Needless to say the young frightened lad I rescued transformed instantaneously into a conniving and wretched young lord; my lord, my Ciel...master Phanthomhive.... 

But over the years spent in each other's exquisite company bounded us blindly, unknowingly and created from amongst the many faults we acknowledged in one another an unhindered trust. One that is as unshakable as the absolute need for secrecy of our true relationship of that of a boy and his famished demon.... .. Days turned into weeks that turned into months, until years began to wash our places in each other's company; and before I knew it my master was commanding me with the cunningness of his words and I willingly, excitedly adhered to his every whim like the dog whose name I carried so proudly... 'Loyal Sebastian'.... 

Never had I been this fast to accept the given roles of what ever lie I chose to dramatise for the world to see. Once a knight standing proudly over the shoulders of his king, then a friend whose existence granted a young woman peace before her inevitable end; but now i am rendered a trained dog, a guardian sometimes killer, most often a faux Butler and quite confusingly a starved monster that craves the touch of his master's unsullied flesh.... The insanity of it all bemuses me rather than leaves my mind bewildered, but confused I know I am for I no longer find fitting words to describe the now unravelling chaos that has sought residence in my mind.... 

What are we now other than the Earl and his Butler? What are we now other than a teenager and his hellish assistant? What are we now but a monster that no longer hungers for his well cultivated meal but the wrappings that houses his food?.... Such a foolish thing to choose plastic over sugar, yet my master was not as tasteless. He was a mass of flesh and breakable bones, of juicy organs and pumping veins that carried life to his heart, to a place that houses what I once craved so desperately... Oh heavens how strange have I become?... 

Casting my inhuman eyes over the sleeping form all nestled in his soft bed leaves me wanting to eat again, but not the thing I bartered for... His revenge fully fulfilled but my hunger has now been diminished and replaced by a carnal desire only a fiend such as I could feel.... Sometimes I long to snap like a piece of thinly woven thread in moments as these, and simply just press one of his many feathered filled pillows to that sweet cherubic face until i smother the life I've been robbed of to death... ... Other times like now i ache to press my mouth to those plump sleeping lips, press them against his until I hear him stir from the short show of tenderness..... What have you done to me you tiny thing of emptiness? Why have you filled this despicable monster with so many unknown emotions?... What am I to do with my self now that the void our hollow shells once housed has been filled?...

You've confused me young master, you've corrupted me and left nothing but a shell of the entity i once were... How vibrant have my wings grew; their feathers no longer lacquered in ink but has now been dipped in bleach, sporting unmistakable shades of ivory and light. Your beautiful youth, your selfish selfless ways have tainted me from the inside out that I no longer belong to the place I was born, but by your demanding side instead; and oh, how peaceful you slumber in your warm cocoon of cotton tonight while I continue to wreck my self with the sight of you..... 

This couldn't be happening, allowing my body rights over my mind, but what choice have I when my mind begins to wonder away from the calming notion of sanity?... .. What a fucking wreck indeed... To term my illness most would say, mainly Taker that it is love, an emotion my kind could not even begin to fathom much less comprehend. But even I know that it's quite possible and  might definitely be the insufferable thing the humans carry in their hearts... ... Is it though? Have I fallen so low as to allow my self to feel the fleeting notion of love?... Never, never?.... 

Definitely not for I am a demon, a monster that roams the night in search of wicked muses and wondering souls to gobble. I've no need to tie my self to a bitter human in such a manner.. I am a demon, that I am... Made entirely of ash and poison, hellfire and wickedness. My darkened tendrils should not be cradeling you sweetly but suffocate that which you've so carelessly paid with to gain your revenge, yet here we are. You and I. You slumber while I ponder, you snore while serpentine hisses are spat forth from my thin lips..... Lips that not too long ago were firmly matched to every silky surface of your skin... Your taste still lingers on my tongue while the memories of your conclusion has branded itself into my brain... Ciel Phanthomhive you've become my master in more ways than one with the way you've so fearlessly captured my eyes..

Yes you have.. The evidence of our coupling hours ago still remains on your rested body. I see them through sanguined eyes, the way your flesh is flushed in a shade of soft pink, the lax smile that claims your lips, that sweet aroma of our mingled sex and of course...how can I forget the strong shift in my always iron clad will when you so wretchedly forced my darker side to the surface?.. As I look upon the indentations left by my taloned fingers now gracing the smooth surface of our chamber's door in deep groves and forgotten inhibitions, i feel my lust rise again. It stirs and gathers hotly beneath my black blood; calling, begging to be sated by you .... Ohh my ignorant little tempter, I loath these strange emotions that consumes my sanity most days, yet, I cannot live with out their pull, with out your pull. Masochistic and insane, malevolent but in love, and I am still rendered thoroughly confused for i am a demon. 

We, our kind were not meant to taste the fruit our father's labour, the words on which he preaches, my many benevolent siblings preaches. But somehow i hear them whispering, creeping beneath my shadow with tunes of encouragement singing "indulge, let go; feel that which you were robbed of, bless his soul and be fulfilled like never before"… ohhh words so sweet, so tempting, so deceitful for how can a monster such as i ever be able to bless this little human? Darkness consumes light but light will never shine again once darkness consumes it...... 

Wonderfully, he stirs in his restful slumber bothered perhaps by a dream too impossible to fathom or was it-

"Sebastian?"

At last, it seems that even in sleep he seeks me out like the lonely little child he be but I know better. That wanton moan that leaves his lips in a barely there whisper confirms my beliefs..... My sweet little lord aren't you satisfied from our earlier mmm- engagement???? Am i so skin tingling good that you cannot be with out my touch for even an hour or so??????  What could it be about this wretched, soul consuming demon that has you so restless? Is it not fear... Or is it your desire for me???? Do you crave my presence as much as I crave yours???? Longing to feel you beneath me while the sun is at its peak and dying with excitement to bury my self with in you when the moon comes out to play... Ohhh father, my sweet sweet father... Your are my maker, my caster, my true God then why, why does it seem as though he will be the one to end my selfish suffering with the delicateness of his earthly body and not you???? 

I am ashamed and prideful, yet i cannot bring my self to regret my mistakes, my still yet to commit errors. Years of bowing excruciatingly to your every command has scorched me, singed my churning stomach until I find my self buckling at your waiting feet wantonly.... Your succulent tongue has become my leash, my cord of destruction, my line of hope. You Ciel Phantomhive has sullied the darkness with in me; driving my tainted soul away only to have it replaced by your very own perverted version.... And alarmingly i find my self staring into now awoken, captivating orbs that not only scorns me, but also mirrors my own twisted pleasures.... And it makes me wonder .... Who truly is demonic of us two??????? 


	2. Tattered Flesh

A/n.. ok so basically i cant write from ciel's pov to save my life. I see him totally different from most but I always like to portray my (borrowed) characters differently from what they really are. Soo here's to hoping you understand what the hell he's thinking. And like Sebastian in "soiled feathers" he too is also thoroughly confused, both with himself  and even more so by Sebastian's actions towards him and their entire deal. However, unlike Sebastian he does in fact knows what he needs most from their relationship..... 

Soooo folks enjoy my little script of Black Butler SebCiel MADNESS...

 

Ciel's point of view....Takes off before Sebastian's POV in Soiled Feathers... 

 

......................................................................

What is it about me, my pet? Tell me what is so sacred about silly ridiculous old me that has you so infatuated?.. 

ha! Ridiculous indeed my dear devoted monster, you wretched thing, my sweet Sebastian... I remember, yes I do, the first time I beheld your stature. 

Covered in tar yet not quite, you came to me through sheer desperation; my own sickening desperation. Oily and silk like your voice taunted my helplessness, pulling, provoking my pleas with a smoothness the likes of which I've never known. The way you so effortlessly slaughtered my enemies one by one; ripping them, taring them to shreds before my very eyes paralyzed my heavy tongue. I couldn't speak, could not express my scorn and fear at the Carnage you reaped... 

But hesitate not I did, hesitate not I willing binded my self to you with the sweet but inconceivable notion of revenge, for I was a child, still am actually, and to have such far fetched dreams of corrupt justice was simply a concept I should not have even been able to comprehend. Yet I did, and you willingly accepted my terms as I yours..... And now here we are, three years together with my hunger for death fully sated but yours for my well cultivated soul left yet to be fulfilled.

Oh my sweet, devoted demon. I pity you yet I do not. I scorn you yet I pine for you presence, your essence... your wickedness. Like Black feathers, floating endlessy, falling to a bottomless pit that seeks to swallow me whole, you surrounded my weakness and I saw you. Carding taloned digits through my hair and down my cheek you blazed a reddened trail into my tattered flesh; playing, painting your black fingers with my given blood and thus I knew I needed you through pain and comfort, like hot and cold, black and white you Sebastian balanced my mind. You made sense of my nonsense, saw the truth behind my lies, the faulted, flawed me that even I could not deal with; and played the game I crafted down to the very last rule, well not the very last for I am still here. 

Still shamelessly breathing air as you waste away in hunger for you could not bring your self to quench your thirst. Why won't you my pet!.. why won't you breathe this life of mine into your lungs, why won't you cradle it in the bowels of your inhumane stomach; satiate that burning desire I see swirling in the depts of your sanguine gaze!.... Famished and in love with the concept you've learnt to play the role of ignorance all too well haven't you, my naughty masochistic contractor?

Whole and alive, naked and shaking, my limbs refuse to grow numb for my heart still pounds away with borrowed life. I kneel here proudly before you with my hands gripping your falsified human skin and mouth gagged with your hot, hardened flesh; flushed as though I were a ripened tomato while your demonistic gaze burrows deeper into my rotten core than I even knew possible. Oh Sebastian, my contracted monster, how you've made me corrupt beyond what was humanly natural, beyond what was sane and comprehensive, Yet I still cling to your offer, to your promise of dissipating the madness that has sullied my life from the time whence I were a broken boy beyond the reach of repair..... 

Taloned darkened digits dances upon my cold skin, driving it's heat through my iced veins with each touch, each stroke before it bursts into an uncontrollable flame... With ease I surrender to it, With ease it has broken the barriers that stood as my guard, as my last hope of securing the little me that laid dormant with in; and shamelessly my form embraces the touch of soft cotton, blessing me with the fabricy welcoming feel as it hugs every corner of my exposed back while my legs spread themselves wantonly, worldlessly. 

Like a predator about to devour it's prey, blazing plumes of lava like orbs rises from between my spread appendages with an intense hunger ripe and turning in their depts; and I knew then that it was over. I was ready, too ready and unafraid of crumbling yet again under your talented touch.... Slowly your wet kisses maps my frame lovingly, teasingly before warmth engulfs my leaking cock and-

"Aahhh!.... Sebastia-n, mmmm!!"

But the devil ignored the quivering pleas that decorated my tone. Instead he sought to drive me mad, to wipe every last ounce of sanity that dwelt while he continued to press the roughened pads of his inhumane tongue against my swelled sex.  Pain mixed in with pleasure once more involuntarily created a symphony of Forbidden melodies, and I became completely undone; dancing with the howling wind as I allowed his wickedness to steer my need.... Oh. My loyal servant, I am your slave, your faithful little master.... Take me here and now, drive this madness from within me and manifest your will deep into the soul that you've been robbed of. Take me in every which way that pleases your perversity.

Through out the years threads of impurity has sown intricate patterns of  into our flesh and bonded us blindly. They strung themselves beneath our skins, delving deep into the cores of our bones in order for this day to burst into fruition... . You were always meant to be mine as I yours. There's no one but you and I here tonight my faithful one, so have me as you wish. 

"Oh my sweet Ciel!"....

Yes, my love. Say my name in that drunking whisper of yours. Drive your heat into me further and further. Wreck me, break down my fragile walls once and for all as we both seek forbidden pleasures under the pale glow of our Lord's moon.... Coat my skin with your hot breadth as you spread my limbs seeking your, our completion in it's most debauched form.... 

"That's it right there, sing for me my most precious one!!!"

"Nnnggg, ahhhh Sebas- please!!!"

"Hahahahaha...."

Of coarse you laugh... Of coarse you'll chuckle with wickedness while you slide your way into the sin I have offered ....Words I cannot speak flows easily from your wretched tongue as you burrow your cock into me. It pushes on and invades me sweetly while our bodies meshes with each other's to create Shakespeare's metaphorical beats having two backs, two heads and four legs........

"Ahhhh, fuck... Ciel- look at me.... please!!!"....

Oh how wantonly my devil tries with hurried desperation, coaxing my undivided attention while he fucks my lite body into our shared bed. Harder he goes, God I can feel him stabbing me in that place I experiences pleasure most; yes, yes, yes, oh my faithful one, ahhh, sink your taloned nails beneath my flawless skin and reduce my flesh to tatters ....!!!!! I will grant you any wish as long as you remain by my helpless side. Be my loyal companion, protect and pleasure me, and I promise you my sinful lover, ever so faithful demonic servant, I will be the most devoted little master you'll ever need..... 

My beautiful feathered beast..


End file.
